mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Abyss
The Shadow Abyss is the hideous scar carved into the Land of Dawn. Innumerable demons lurk within it, plotting to devour the light and plunge the world into darkness. Sealed away at the bottom of this legendary Abyss, lives the most terrible demon in the Land of Dawn - the Abyss Dominator. But as the seal slowly fades, the will of the Abyss gradually grows stronger. This Place still doesn't have much info on it. Lore Deep within the mountains, South of the Moniyan Empire lies a bottomless Abyss, where darkness reigns over everything. The only light is the crimson lava that flows in the bottomless crevices. Since the beginning of the abyss's reign on the mainland, countless demons became loyal followers of the Abyss. Fervent in their beliefs, the demon chant the will of the Abyss in these deep caverns — Only the strong deserve to rule! .Engraved into this barren landscape as if an ancient demon used the sharpest of blades to carve a disfiguring scar into the Land of Dawn. People call this the Shadow Abyss. The demons at the bottom of the Abyss tirelessly devise plots to strengthen the power of the darkness, persuading misguided believers (dark elves) to provide them with sacrifices for their evil cause. They use these sacrifices to feed the 'Abyss Devil', a monster formed of the purest dark energy that waits in the darkness to devour its prey. Selena, a young Dark Elf, was sacrificed to the Shadow Abyss too, by the fanatics in exchange for dark energy. As Elves were the Abyss Devil's favorite meal, Selena was offered immediately by the demons. The Abyss Devil maniacally drilled into Selena, spreading severe pain and desperation through every cell within the young Elf's body. Just as she was about to be consumed by the dark energy, a miracle occurred - a warm blue light enveloped the girl, and the dark Abyssal Energy and the Mystical Power began waging a savage battle inside her fragile, young body. Selena awoke to find herself lying in the depth of the Abyss, her skin now a mysterious blue tone and her lavender eyes filled with a scarlet glow, with the Abyss Devil lying quietly at her side. The Demons of the Abyss were busy wondering what had just happened. Little did they know, the will of the Abyss had arrived. This girl is loved deeply, and this love has protected her from being consumed by darkness. The Abyss and the moon god - these two opposing forces have reached a balance within her body. An ancient, heavy voice echoed through the minds of the demons, "Leave this girls to me. She will become the strongest warrior of the Shadow Abyss!" The demons obeyed the Abyss' command and left her there. When Selena reappeared before the demonic inhabitants of the Abyss, with the Abyss Devil at her side, she had completely forgotten her past. She found that she could skillfully manipulate the Abyss to release dark magic, a demon capable of tearing her enemies to shreds. The will of the Shadow Abyss appointed her as its voice, making it her duty to rule over the demonic denizens. Even the proud Queen of Blood Magic began to feel unnerved upon seeing this young Dark Elf Girl, not only because the Abyss had chosen her, but also because Alice could sense the terrible power lying within this seemingly cute and mischievous youngster. Guarding the Abyss for millenniums, a tribe of fire demons nearly became the rulers of the Abyss. Thamuz, the king of the fire demons, and his people made the Abyss into a formidable power. unabashed to use cruel methods in achieving his goals. Possessing ungodly natural strength, Thamuz was appointed chief of the Abyss, who led the Abyss to conquer all of the underworld. Heroes of the Shadow Abyss * "Darkness can also be a friend." ''Alice is the Blood Queen of this dark and evil place. she was imprisoned in the Abyss after she and her Blood Demon army were defeated by humans but she didn't last long there as the seal was weakened and resurrected to the Land of Dawn to suck more blood to regain her superiority. *"I have already fell to the Abyss." Moskov fell to the Abyss on his choice in order to serve the Blood Queen and also to gain more power. *"All shall perished by my sword! (Ahhhh)" Argus, currently a wanderer, had his weapon infused with the Abyssal Entity which may have come from here. *"Night has fallen, let the killing begin!" Helcurt is one of the mysterious race that sacrificed their own souls to the ruler of the Abyss in exchange for great power. The dark magic enables him to swallow light and bring pitch black darkness. *"(Shhhh) When you gaze into the Abyss, the Abyss gazes back!" Selena was thrown in this bottomless pit where she gets her powers from the Abyss Devil which is inside her. The will of the '''Shadow Abyss' appointed her as its voice, making it her duty to rule over the demonic denizens, so she is now the ruler of Shadow Abyss. * "Burn them all!" Thamuz is the King of the Fire Demons and is the Chief of Abyss. Appointed to conquer the all of the underworld he made the Abyss a formidable power. Videos Relating Shadow Abyss Trivia * In religion, an Abyss is a bottomless pit, or also a chasm that may lead to the underworld or hell. * Hylos has a related skin called Abyssal Shaman. **One of the descriptions for this skin states: Domineering Centaur Shaman model!, this may be a reference on how Hylos will look if he ever did join the Abyss. * One of the descriptions of Zhask's epic skin 'Bone Flamen' states: Abyssal Bone model,' '''this may be a reference on how Zhask will look in the Abyss. ** In ancient Roman religion, a '''flamen' was a priest assigned to one of fifteen deities with official cults during the Roman Republic. ** This might be a hint on his occupation in the setting. * One of the descriptions of Karina's epic skin 'Doom Duelist' states: The Dark Queen has returned from the Abyss..., this may be a reference on how Karina will look in the Abyss. * Vexana also had a related skin called Sanguine Rose as stated on it's description on it's first week release poster: ''"Flower of the Abyss, Blossom in Scarlet" ''. **Sanguine is a chalk of reddish-brown color and it had been very popular for centuries in drawings such as Leonardo da Vinci's presumed self-portrait. **It resembles to the color of a dried blood. **The word comes via French from the Italian sanguigna and originally from the Latin "sanguis". **This is also the color of the moon during the July 2018 lunar eclipse, the longest total eclipse of the 21st century. Category:Places Category:Land of Dawn